Death Wish
by JanetheFirst
Summary: Ever wonder why Jane is the way she is? Why she hates? And why she fights? What about Seth? Why is he so sweet all the time? Set several months after Breaking Dawn


Death Wish

Ever wonder why Jane is the way she is? Why she hates? And why she fights? What about Seth? Why is he so sweet all the time?

Set several months after Breaking Dawn

Disclaimer: Not my characters

Bella's POV

"Hello, Bella." The unfamiliar voice made me look up from my book. The speaker was Jane, and I could barely contain my shock. I realized that I had never heard Jane address me in that tone. It was solemn, even sad, with some guilt thrown in. My shock increased. Guilt? She'd killed so many without the slightest remorse, so why now?

While I was thinking, she had stepped up, and I finally noticed how short she was. In fact, I would eat a slice of pizza (I had finally realized how disgusting the taste was and could now appreciate what Edward suffered for me) if she was taller than five feet. While my attention was wandering (cut me some slack! I'm still a newborn), Jane opened a glass vial, letting loose a weirdly colored mist and the entire scene turned black. But before I could slip into oblivion, I felt something slice into the index finger of my right hand.

A/N: Jane is 4'8".

Bella's POV

My head was, once again, throbbing, and I let out a sigh. Just when I thought being kidnapped would end with my human life. Shows what I know about vampires. I glanced around. I was in the woods, tied to a tree. What did she think I was? Still human? I tugged. It gave slightly, but stopped. Huh?

Jane was balanced against a tree trunk, looking bored.

She muttered to herself, but I could hear her clearly. "Time to play twenty questions."

If I could have, I would have blushed. Luckily, I couldn't.

"What is this?"

She blinked, looking as surprised as Jane could look.

"I made a bet with myself that your first question would be 'Why?' That seems to be a favorite. It's a titanium alloy encased in elastic. Even Felix has trouble getting out." She laughed softly to herself. It was a tinkling sound, too pretty to belong to her. "Borrowed from the American government. They really need to do something about the bribery problem. Really expensive, but..."

She shrugged in a what-can-you-do-about-it way. I somehow doubted that those scientists were bribed with money, even if the Volturi had a lot of it.

"Where am I?"

She glanced at me. "Those woods near Forks. But you won't be able to escape. We're a little far from the house, and from what I hear, your sense of direction leaves a lot to be desired."

"What was that mist?"

She smirked a little now, enjoying my discomfort. _What the hell was going on?_ "Going soft, now are we? That was a little something we created to combat you, just in case something comes up again. Not that it would keep you out of the game for long, but it's in the early stages."

"What is it that the Volturi want now? I thought that they promised to leave us alone." _I knew we couldn't trust you guys, but I had hoped. And you didn't have to kidnap me- Edward would be sick with worry. _I added silently.

"Don't worry. I'm acting on my own."

My interest increased. Jane? The Volturi's lapdog? Thinking for herself?

"You do know that Edward is going to kill you." Why was I warning her? I didn't even like her. Not after what she did to him (A/N reference to New Moon).

"I know." That was it. My curious side reared its head, and I couldn't help asking, "Why?"

She looked at me like I was the idiot.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you. It's not like I'll still be here for you to pity me." She sneered at the word _pity_, like it was a curse.

"At least it whould help pass the time. Wonder why your husband is taking so long. I made the trial so clear an inexperienced dog could follow them." She muttered with annoyance.

"I was born in England, before 800 AD. Alec and I were twins, and our childhood made us closer than most. Our father was just this passing musician. Our mother was made an outcast when it became known that she was pregnant. She died in childbirth, and we were sent to live with her brother's family.

Her brother was the town minister, and well-respected. We hated him. He ignored his sister during her pregnancy, and only took us in to look good. We were powerful even as human children. Those who were nice to us were favored by Lady Luck. There weren't many of them." The blunt statement made me finch. Jane was wrapped up in her story, not even noticing.

"His son was just like him, and thought it his right to do anything. Those who dared to speak against the minister were declared the devil's minions. After a while, no one spoke out. So when the minister's son continued to bully Alec, and no one believed us, I was furious and vowed to kill him. It was a vow made in anger, but a week later, the bully died from an painful illness.

Maybe that was my fault. In any case, that was when the whispers really started. The town was doing badly as a drought, lasting for several years already, continued. The minister accused me of being a witch, of selling my soul to the devil for revenge. The next day, one of the beams that held up the church fell. It paralyzed him from the waist down. The town saw that as confirmation of our evil. I saw it as proof that the minister was taking the poeple's money and spending it on himself. The town decreed that we were to be burned at the stake. That was when Aro came, too late to stop the villagers."

Bella's POV

Jane rubbed at her arms, without really realizing that she was doing so. My gaze was drawned to the faded scars there, scars I had never noticed. My vampire eyes could see the old scar tissue, but my human eyes would have thought her skin flawless.

"Why are they still there? I thought that the change gets rid of all scars." I felt queasy at the thought of how the scars must have formed.

"These scars will remained until I'm ashes." That reminded me.

"Why do you have a death wish?"

Jane turned on me with a glare. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

I rolled my eyes, but inside, I couldn't helped but wonder.

Jane smirked. "I thought so."

"Aro had chosen us even when we were still human. He was trying to create a guard of gifted vampires, you see. He, in his infinite wisdom,-

Here I sensed the bitterness of ages past, still kept alive with vampire memory

"-thought it best to leave us alone. When he learned of our 'trial' and 'judgement' from a nomad, he rushed to retrieve us. He was too late, and had to change us or let us die. I was around twelve years old. He had to kill all the villagers to make sure they didn't speak. I couldn't care less. I was with people who accepted me, even when the true nature of my power was revealed.

You see, while I burned, I wanted those villagers to feel the same pain. That's why my gift is so often compared to death, or the change. Aro was overjoyed. I was the jewel of his crown. At least, I thought I was accepted as no one made me thought otherwise. I was happy.

Aro knew how Alec and I thought. He knew that our childhood would make us crave acceptance. He offered it, knowing that it was a way to control us. Alec fell for it, and I did too.

I'm not sure when, but I began listening. Guards are bigger gossipers than old women, you know. These whispers weren't the ones I wanted to hear. I began to realize that Aro accepted me as he would a blade, or a guard dog. The guards feared my power. Even those who might have liked me were afraid that I would lose control. Alex was somewhat more accepted- his power was less violent.

At first, I hated using my power. It branded me as different, as a freak, as a monster. After a while, I began to enjoy infliciting my pain on others. Why should they be happy?

Centuries passed. Alec and I never once turned against each other, but I could sense him drifting. That pained me more than I cared to admit. I pretended to be strong, that I didn't mind when he went to play with the other guards. They didn't ask me to join in. I pretended that I didn't want to.

I asked Aro to kill me. He didn't want to get rid of his favorite weapon. He refused, and began watching me more closely, even offering Corin's services. I started looking for someone or something powerful enough to kill me. I knew that the normal human methods wouldn't work. I began to fight. They thought me reckless, always provoking fights. When Carius was almost killed by a werewolf, I thought that I had found my answer. Aro had been in my thoughts enough to guess my decision, though he hadn't read my mind for years. I was kept away from the hunts, Aro saying that the Guard depended on me too much.

I asked several ancients, but they refused, fearing Aro's revenge. I made sure they never told Aro of my continued desire for death. Then, I met Edward and you. Here was a vampire who could predict my attacks before I made them, with a gift Aro won't be willing to lose, and a mate he would die to protect. That you were a fragile human and easy to kill was just icing on the cake. There would be a slight accident, and Edward would blame me. But you were a shield, and so my plans changed. You couldn't feel the pain I created, you had a mate, and you were to become a newborn, with all the strength of one. You could kill me. It was perfect.

I hadn't counted on Edward hearing, so I gave him a friendly little warning. No one suspected, but he knew my reasons. I waited for him to change you. I hadn't thought that you would become pregnant. Of course, I thought that it was an immortal child at the time. Because of my time with Aro, I knew of the disaster they could inflicit. I knew that if it was an immoral child, you would kill to protect it. But the fight was avoided, and I knew I couldn't get a chance as good as this one. So I came here, supposedly to check on your daughter, and kidnapped you. I made sure to leave a rather taunting letter. Edward will come, and he will be furious."

Edward POV

I returned to the house, eager to see Bella's reaction to the stuff Alice, Rosalie, Esme and our daughter (!) got. It was torture being away from her for several hours, but Alice said that Bella needed time alone or she would scream. Once I was at the mall, trapped with the other guys, I began experiencing doubts. Not about Bella, of course, but about Alice. Would Bella really have screamed? I knew that it was just a threat to get me out, but I really didn't like leaving Bella alone. I did take the opportunity to buy her more jewelry. I couldn't wait to see her reacion to that, either. Our daughter was very good at getting her to accept my gifts, something she wouldn't have done otherwise. Couldn't she see that she deserves to be pampered? Alice said that I was too possessive. I wanted to hear what Bella thought of the matter. I grinned. Life was good.

As I approached, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I should be hearing Bella doing something. Even though she found it easy to remain motionless, she thought it boring. The tension increased when I scented Jane. Why was she here?

If Jane was here, there was bound to be noise. It was just a statement of fact. The house was empty. The sound of blood was faint, but present. A piece of paper appeared out of the corner of my eye, smeared with blood. It smelled strange, yet familiar. Strawberries and copper, overlayed with the suger every vampire smelled like. Bella. All it took was a second to read it, but it was still a second to long.

_Looking for someone? I have her. Come alone, or she dies._

I didn't even need to read the signature. Now I knew why she was here. A smell made me turn. Jane's. And underneath, Bella's. I growled. Then I was running.

Or I would have been, had not a certain spiky haired brat hit me.

"You can't. Several people will die."

"Bella will die if I don't." _Why couldn't she see that?_

"She won't." _Alice had been wrong before. _

I nodded, and Alice relaxed her death grip on my around. Then I was running, ignoring Alice's cries. I had to get there before everyone else. I can't risk Bella's life, not again. I knew, in the back of my mind, that this would be a trap. The trail was too clear, with the smell of blood highlighting the way, and Jane was a Guard. She wouldn't have made such a mistake. I didn't care.

Edward's POV

"Edward will come, and he will be furious." Jane finished.

She was right. I was furious. Bella was sitting in an awkard, tense position, leaning against a tree. I didn't for one second think that the position was willing.

"What do you do to her?!" I snarled, a sound that made Bella flinch. Suddenly, she opened her shield, probably intending to comfort me. I saw the events of the last few moments at fast-forward, not really getting most of it.

_"Wonder why your husband is taking so long. I made the trial so clear an inexperienced dog could follow them...These scars will remained until I'm ashes...Why should they be happy...There would be a slight accident, and Edward would blame me...You could kill me...I made sure to leave a rather taunting letter. Edward will come, and he will be furious." _

Bella suddenly gasped, and fell against the tree, writhing. I forgot that when she lowered her shields, _she lowered her shields_. If I could get in, Jane could. I ran to her side, holding her as well as the ropes would allow me. _What were those things made of? _

Jane looked at me with an expression of apathy. In that moment, I hated her more than I had ever hated. Even when I knew Jacob might take Bella away from me, I knew that the choice would have been Bella's, and that the dog would never willingly hurt her. Jane was hurting her, and acting disinterested while she did it.

Bella had stopped writhing, her shields back up and her mind closed off. Jane looked at me, waiting. I smiled, the smile Bella dubbed "the predator grin", and slowly walked towards her. Even though I was no Jasper, I imagined that I scent her fear. Because I had been focusing on Bella, I hadn't gotten a read on Jane's thoughts. It was time to change that. My smile widened, and I was now baring my teeth.

Jane's POV

I didn't like Edward's smile. His grin widened, and I got the feeling that he was reading my thoughts. Oh, wait. He probably was. Bella looked scared. _Why? It's not like she's going to be killed._

In a lightning flash movement, he pounced, the way I saw mountain lions pounce. I closed my eyes.

Only to feel the slightest rustle of wind as Edward landed behind me. _What?_

"I read your thoughts. Since I'm a sadistic bastard, I've decided to let you live. Just because you don't want to." _What?_

"You might want to scheledule a mental checkup. From what I hear, your thoughts seem to be repeating. That could be a sign of old age, you know." _I can't believe Bella puts up with you, much less on a regular basis, thoughtsucker._

"I know. I'm lucky to have her. Which means that I'm not going to forgive you. And that's a new one. Jacob isn't as original."

"So why are you keeping me alive?" _I would have thought she would attack me and tear me to pieces after what I did to Bella_. His grin widened even further. _If it widened anymore, he'll need a new set of teeth._

"As for why, well, I like your sense of humor. And because Bella said so. Her wish is my command." _Great._ Bella was smiling now.

"Thanks, Edward. I know what that must have cost you."

"Annie! You never showed up for our date!" A voice called out. _Just great._

Edward's POV

Was that Seth? And what is with the "Annie" thing? Bella and I turned towards him with identical expressions of shock. Jane didn't look surprised. More- resigned.

-Flashback (pulled from Jane's thoughts)-

"Hello! What's your name?" Ugh. Excited barking. I considered my options. Should I ignore him? Would he take the hint and go away? Nah, probably not. He's too _Alice_ (A/N Alice was overjoyed at finding out her name had turned into an adjective) for that.

"I'm Seth andyou'remyImprint!" The last few words poured out in a rush.

Huh? Even vampire speed couldn't get the last part. Would he go away if I agreed with him? That seemed to work with most people, uniil they figured out I didn't really mean it.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now go away. I'm busy."

"So what's your name?"

Keep calm, Jane. Aro wouldn't like it if I attacked one of the Cullens' guard dogs. Apparently, they were "friends". Can't see why. Give the guy what he wants and get the hell out of there.

"Jane."

"Pretty name. Can I call you Anne? It's the last part of your name-

_Like I was too dumb to figure that out_

-and I makes a cute nickname. Ooh, I know. I'll call you 'Annie'! It's just as cute as you are. Wanna go out with me? What time are you free?"

"Are you too dumb to realize that I work for the Volturi?" _That I'm the most powerful? _

"Yeah, but you do get paid vacation time, don't you? I mean, they can't be that evil, can they?" The kid just ignored the "too dumb" part. Play nice, Jane. Don't kill him. Or maim him. Bad for politics. _Just kill me now._

-Flashback ends-

Well, that was certainly amusing. I had to do something to keep me from laughing. Hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I have to admit that I'm not that strong. I burst out laughing.

"Well, at least my backup plan has arrived." That one sentence, spoken by Jane, sobered me instantly.

Jane's POV

Edward burst out laughing. _Bastard. No privacy in this place_. Seth and Bella glanced at him, looking confused. _Not a single word_, I thought.

"Well, at least my backup plan has arrived." _Well, that certainly shut him up._

I turned to Seth. "I looked up 'Imprint'. Discreetly, of course. Wouldn't do for me to be stuck with a mangy, flea-ridden dog. Imagine the humilation. Anyway, from what I gather, it means you bascially have to do what I want." I smiled. "And I want you to kill me."

"No! You can't do this! It'll destroy him!" Bella screamed. _Like I care. Besides, he'll recover. _

"No, he won't." That confident statement from Edward shook me.

"What do you mean? Jacob imprinted on Bella, and then imprinted on Reneesme." _Right?_

"Jacob never imprinted on me. An imprint can't be broken that easily. If you continue to do this, you will condemn Seth to a half-life, one that he created. Are you heartless enough to cross that line?"

Seth's POV

The entire time they were speaking, I was shaking with the need to do what Jane had ordered. There was enough passion in that statement to make me wish to obey, if that was what she really wanted. I couldn't care less about the wreck she would leave me. If she was happy, that was all that I would require.

Jane looked at me, and her entire frame seemed to droop and diminish.

"Seth, I release you. You are free to go your way."

The formal words almost brought me to my knees, and instinct told me that she was apologizing. It was also her way of saying good-bye.

"Jane..."

She looked up, as if surprised to hear me say her real name.

"I'm sorry." Then I kissed her, mouth against mouth. Regretfully, no tougune. While she was distracted, I picked Jane up, noticing her slight weight, and sped off, leaving Edward to figure out what to do with the still-tied-up Bella.

Jane's POV

"Jane..." _Not Annie?_

"I'm sorry." _Huh?_

Then Seth kissed me passionately, fast and hurried. While I was still stunned, he picked me up and raced off. I had never been picked up, not even by Alec. When we were still human, he didn't have the strength. As a vampire, everyone avioded me. Aro was the only one who touched me willingly, and that was just to control me. Being picked up and carried by Seth wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

When he stopped, in a secluded part of the forest, probably a thousand miles from civilization and Edward's mind-reading abilities, he still didn't put me down. I decided to not mention it. I liked the nice feeling.

"What was the 'sorry' for?" I asked.

"For not being honest around you." _Huh? I can't stay around these people anymore. I'm always confused._

Seth sighed. "I guess I should start at the beginning. When I was a kid, I was a regular troublemaker. It was a small town, so everyone knew what was going on, from using Leah's boy band posters as dart boards to stealing the teacher's gradebook and changing several bullies' grades. I mean, they stole people's homework or threatened it out of them. They shouldn't get away with it. As for the boy band thing, Leah was ignoring me and acting all snotty and popular. I also fought with other kids. They were talking trash about my sister, and I was at the close-to-phasing stage, so I got mad at people really easily.

My mom got mad at me. With Dad's weak heart and Leah's breakup with Sam, she couldn't stand it anymore. A week later, Dad died. I phased, along with Leah. Leah wasn't supposed to phase, since she was a girl. Sam, our Alpha, had imprinted on Leah's cousin and best friend, Emily. He couldn't even tell her why, since tribal law forbid telling outsiders. She was left heartbroken and angry. So when she became part of the Pack, it became really awkard. I mean, we share thoughts. Even worse than the thing with Edward. At least he knows when to shut up.

So I changed. I developed a sort of second personality to fool the Pack and Edward. He was a overly cheerful, loyal, open-minded guy that was well-liked. I made the dominant trigger a passionate kiss. I mean, Seth Nice Guy would be sweet, not aggressive. I also made sure that I could not be triggered with my consent, and that I could force the transformation if neccessary, without reliance on the triggers.

My cover was so good, it started to fool me. The real person I am began to disappear, and I was okay with that. My Pack didn't need another gloomy personality. Leah was bitter enough for both of us. When Jacob forced a spilt, I thought that Leah would finally be able to recover. I knew that they accepted me, but that was just the surface guy. Everybody liked the surface guy. He was sweet and undemanding. I knew my mom wouldn't want another Leah around, but I was her son, right?

So one day, I let the real me out. Turns out nobody wants _him_ around. Even Leah asked me if I was feeling okay. They thought the real me the fake. So I lied, and I hid. When I met you, my Imprint, I was Seth Nice Guy. You were the only one annoyed with my act. I was overjoyed. I could finally be myself, right?"

Seth's POV

I held my breath, anxiously waiting her answer. Would she reject me, like so many others?

"Let me get this straight. The kiss was just an easy way to change?" Was it just me, or did she sound disappointed?

"Of all things, that was what you wanted to know?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. They were really pretty. "Of course I meant it."

I looked up at the sky. It was dark several hours ago, and now pitch-black. Except, you know, I was a werewolf.

She was now turning away from me. "We better get back. Alec is waiting, I just know it."

"No." She turned again, this time toward me.

"What did you just say?" Jane asked with a menacing edge to her voice. Guess she wasn't used to hearing the word 'no'. Well, she better get used to it. I may not be able to stop her from doing what she wants, but if it was bad for him, I'll damned well tery.

"After meeting you, I will never willingly go back. I scented you while on patrol, and I overheard your entire conversation with Bells. I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave. I know I was invading your privacy, but I also knew that you'll never tell me those things. After a while, I knew you wanted to die, and I had to stop that. We're both limited by other people's expectations. Let's not go back. Let's run away together."

Jane's POV

This was probably the most stupidest thing I'll ever do or the smartest.

I knew what I wanted, and what I wanted was a life with Seth.

Even before my mouth formed the words, I knew what I would say.

"Yes."

_Dear Alec and Leah,_

_ Hey guys. Me and Jane are going on vacation. Jane wants to let you know that with all the stored vacation time, she has decades off. And it better be finaced, too. Her words. We're planning to make out in front of the Tower of London. Don't worry, you'll all be invited to the wedding. _

_ Love, Seth_

In the Cullen house, the clock struck midnight as chaos erupted.


End file.
